New world: New beginning
by kira taisho
Summary: algunos shinobis son llevados a Magnolia ¿Que pasara? intentaran regresar? o aceptaran tener un nuevo comienzo? (probablemente tarde en actualizar)
1. el comienzo

Hola aquí yo con otro fic! Lose, debería estar escribiendo el cap de Ala al amanecer pero este fic me estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza y bueno… Aquí lo tienen aunque creo que no me salió muy bien el cap 1, el 2 espero que me salga mejor, para variar será cómico, pero tendrá sus partes tristes… Nose que mas decir así que… Disfruten.

Ni Fairy Tail ni Naruto me pertenecen, Ft pertenece a Hiro Mashima y Naruto a Trollshimoto que ya se esta yendo al jodido carajo y eso que solo se lo que e escuchado de spoiler

-Ya veras infeliz!-

Y así empezaba la mañana para los akatsukis, con la pelirroja de 18 años persiguiendo al peliblanco por haberla llamado "Kyuubi" no era por su fuerza o por que era pelirroja, sino por la etapa rebelde que había tenido, cosa que nadie debía mencionar si quería seguir vivo…

-Solo soy realista!-

Y los kunais volaban de aquí para allá, la chica estaba empeñada en matarlo esta vez y ni su padre se lo impediría.

-Parecen un par de niños- y hay iba el regaño del Uchiha.

-Cierra el pico- Hidan y Yuki solían coincidir en algunas cosas, como en hacer callar a Itachi, ambos odiaban los sermones.

-Compórtense como se debe par de…- y la pequeña peliblanca de 16 años hacia acto de presencia.

-No te aran caso Lucifer- comento Kakuzu

-Avaro de mierda te dije que no me llames así!-

-Equipo zombie vs equipo demonio, hagan sus apuestas! Hm- Bromeo Deidara.

-Ellas les patearan el trasero como siempre- Comento el otro artista.

-Porque nos dejamos ganar!- chillo el jashinista para defender su orgullo.

-_Por qué no puede haber una jodida mañana normal- _Pensaba la comadreja.

Mizuki no tardo en desenfundar su katana para intentar cortar, picar y rallar al ninja veterano, tan dulce como parecía con esos ojos azules, cabello blanco y rasgos angelicales, era de diabólica, su carácter era muy dulce hasta que se cabreaba y según Yuki hasta Madara se cagaria encima si la viera en ese estado de furia y los akatsukis afirmaban que si las vieran a las dos furiosas como en ese momento realmente el poderoso Uchiha rezaría por una muerte rápida.

La katana era esquivada por Kakuzu que seguía llamando Lucifer, como Yuki la había apodado, a pesar de que la peliblanca odiaba ese apodo.

Sin embargo se las arreglaba para hacerle algunos cortes muy superficiales, pero cortes después de todo. Mientras Hidan intentaba evadir los golpes de la pelirroja, maldita fuera la hora en la que empezó a entrenar con Itachi y el sushi andante.

-acaso tienen miedo- se burlo la pelirroja al ver que el par de zombies se ponían espalda con espalda.

-cállate, esto será divertido-

-Deja de querer controlarme Mizuki, soy dos años mayor que tu, yo debería darte ordenes!- grito Yuki.

-Yu-chan…-

La peliblanca sonó dulce, pero su mirada decía "abres la boca y te mueres", haciendo que la pelirroja se estremeciera.

-Como digas… Lucifer-

Ambas empezaron a hacer sellos de manos, una para poder empapar a los ninjas y la otra para electrocutarlos, sin embargo algo hiso que los otros akatsukis también se pusieran en guardia, aunque Kakuzu, Hidan, Mizuki y Yuki no se percataron en lo mas minimo.

Un gran circulo negro con extrañas escrituras y símbolos había aparecido sobre ellos y de repente todo el entorno cambio, estaban en una edificación bastante grande con mesas por doquier y muchas personas los miraban raro.

Magnolia, mas específicamente el gremio de Fairy Tail, el gremio mas fuerte y el mas revoltoso y problemático.

Ese día se encontraban calmados, pero ya se esperaba que algo sucediera.

Natsu y Lucy discutían por que la rubia quería hacer una misión para pagar la renta y Natsu no quería ir, Cana leía sus cartas mientras bebía, Gray se desnudaba, Mirajane sonreía, Elfman hablaba sobre el significado de ser hombre, Laxus miraba desde el segundo piso, el maestro bebía un poco mientras miraba a sus hijos, Happy comía pescado, casi todo normal, hasta que la puerta se abrió de par en par, dejando ver a una chica con aspecto de muñeca, el cabello corto, poco mas arriba de sus hombros con una larga trenza en la nuca (**N/A: **una trenza como la de Lettuce de Tokyo mew mew) de un color negro como la noche, algo bajita y de mirada profunda, de un tono entre verde y gris, dependiendo de la luz, acompañada por una gata negra, con el hocico gris y las patas y el pecho blancas, con grandes ojos verdes y dos alas blancas.

Lo primero que hizo dicha chica fue ir hacia Gray con intenciones de golpearlo por estar desnudo en medio del gremio.

-Ese no cambia mas- Gruño la gata.

-Haku-chan, no tendríamos que parar a Kali-chan, lo esta golpeando mucho- comento Happy

Kali, Kali Null era el nombre de la chica, apodada como "bakemono" y su pequeña gatita Haku.

De pronto un circulo negro apareció en el gremio haciendo que aparecieran 11 personas con largas túnicas negras con nubes rojas, un hombre con una curiosa mascara naranja y un chico rubio vestido de naranja y negro.

4 de las personas vestidas con túnicas parecían estar luchando y ni se percataron de haber aparecido hay, mientras los otros miraban todo en guardia y el rubio… El simplemente miraba curioso a Happy.

De repente un gran chorro de agua salió de la boca de la peliblanca, dejando asombrados a todos y con el pensamiento de que era una maga de agua mientras la pelirroja que se encontraba a su lado acercaba sus manos al piso hasta que tras pronunciar unas palabras algunos rayos salieron de sus manos dirigiéndose hacia los otros dos hombres que parecían estar luchando.

-_Otra maga de rayo, pero dudo que este a mi nivel-_

Parecía que ambas estaban por ir a darles el golpe de gracia cuando un pequeño grito salio de la boca de una peliazul e hizo que la pelirroja corriera hacia ella, viendo con preocupación como el cuerpo de un pelinaranja se desvanecía levemente hasta ser remplazado por el de otro pelirrojo de ojos violetas con un extraño patrón.

-Nagato- susurro suavemente la peliazul con horror.

Sin embargo al materializarse completamente se dejo ver que el hombre, ahora conocido como Nagato estaba en perfectas condiciones.

-Pero que dem- antes de terminar la pelirroja se percato que no estaban en la cueva –pero que carajos esta pasando!-

-como es que ese grupo de magos llego aquí?- Esa había sido Erza.

-A que te refieres con magos tomatita, somos shinobis- vocifero Hidan.

-Son ninjas?!- y ese fue Natsu, enrollándose su bufanda en la cara.

-Si, mocoso-

-Que gentil eres Kakuzu-sempai- se burlo la pelirroja.

Gray la observo, Cabello rojo como la sangre hasta poco mas abajo de los hombros, con un mechón cubriéndole el lado izquierdo de la cara, ojos azul obscuro, bastante alta y por lo que la túnica dejaba apreciar tenia un cuerpo voluptuoso.

-Pero, por que dijeron que éramos magos?- hablo dulcemente Mizuki.

-Pues, de que otra forma aparecieron aquí, además ella lanzo un chorro de agua y tu rayos y- Lucy se vio interrumpida antes de terminar.

-No se como carajo llegamos aquí, pero eso que hicimos eran jutsus, hechos con chakra-

-Que es el chakra?-

(**N/A: **Todos sabemos que la explicación de lo que es el chakra y lo que son los magos es aburrida así que saltémosla)

Tras la explicación se presentaron, faltando solo Yuki y Mizuki.

–Mi nombre es Yuki Shinko, del clan de los domadores de tigres de Kusagakure, actualmente en amegakure, rango jounin, clasificada como ninja de rango A en el libro bingo, actual poseedora de las espadas relámpago, apodada Tora en una misión encubierta en Konoha, 18 años-

-Mizuki Nekochi, de amegakure, mismo rango de Yuki-nee, 16 años-

-Necesitaremos dinero ahora que estamos aquí por vaya a saber cuanto- comenzó Kakuzu –Asi que supongo que podríamos unirnos al gremio-

-Sera divertido, pero no pienso entregarte un solo centavo sempai, cada equipo se ocupa de sus cosas- afirmo la ojiazul

-Pero, si son nakamas, por que intentaban matar a Kakuzu y Hidan?- pregunto Natsu

-No intentábamos matarlos, además Kakuzu-sempai tiene 5 corazones y Hidan es un maldito inmortal-

-Y como saben que es inmortal?-

-Por que Las perras ya han intentado matarme!-

-Jamás lo intente ni lo volvería a hacer panda-chan- bromeo la descendiente del clan Shinko –Naruto, despégate de tou-san, ya se que te alegras de encontrar a un familiar tuyo pero kaa-san se va a poner celosa y te mandara a volar-

-Yo no me pondría celosa de ese rubio-

Ambas giraron a ver como el ahora recuperado Nagato intentaba despegarse a Naruto, que estaba firmemente aferrado al Uzumaki mayor, haciendo que todos largaran las carcajadas.

-Podrían sacarme al mocoso de encima?-

Un par de intentos, maldiciones y charlas mas tarde Mirajane decidió empezar a ponerles la marca del gremio, ya que el maestro decidió dejarlos entrar siempre y cuando no mataran a nadie ni nada de eso, y claro todos aceptaron luego de que Mizuki afirmo que el maestro tenia razón.

Ahora ninguno portaba capas, Hidan tenia la marca en el brazo izquierdo en color plateado, Kisame en el pectoral izquierdo de color rojo, Itachi en la cadera de color negro, el enmascarado ahora conocido como Tobi en la mano derecha en violeta, Nagato en el hombro de color naranja, Konan en el cuello también de color naranja, Kakuzu en el brazo derecho de color dorado, Deidara en el pectoral derecho en negro, Sasori en el cuello en turquesa, Mizuki en la pierna izquierda en negro y Yuki en el brazo derecho de un amarillo verdoso.

Cabe destacar las caras que ponían las mujeres del gremio cuando Itachi se puso la marca de fairy tail y cuando Kakuzu y Sasori se quitaron las capas todos tuvieron la mejor cara de "que carajo", mas considerando que Sasori había salido de su marioneta.

Y por supuesto varios chicos se les quedaron viendo a Konan, Mizuki y Yuki, hasta que Nagato estuvo por usar el rinnegan, Mizuki vestía una musculosa blanca y negra con un top gris de manga corta encima, shorts negros debajo de una falda rosa, una gargantilla, botas blancas hasta las rodillas y su banda ninja de amegakure en la frente, ya que al igual que el resto se había negado a quitársela.

Mientra Yuki vestía una musculosa negra, shorts negros, las sandalias típicas, un cinturón naranja el cual sujetaba los porta armas (**N/A: **no se como se llaman) ya que cada arma tenia su respectivo lugar, un porta kunai extra en la pierna derecha, también sujeto a una cinta naranja, los guantes con protección y la banda de kusagakure en el cuello, y dos espadas cruzadas en la espalda además de tener una marca negra con forma de colmillo en la pierna izquierda.

La mayoría de los akatsukis se acercaron al tablero de misiones, excepto Yuki y Nagato, que aun estaba firmemente sujeto por el otro Uzumaki. Laxus se acerco a la pelirroja.

-Que te parece si te llevo a tu primera misión, después de todo no conoces el lugar ni nada, además podría entrenarte, yo utilizo magia de rayo-

-No gracias, iré con mi compañera de equipo, y yo soy una de las mejores usuarias de raiton gracias a Kakuzu-sempai así que seria mas correcto que yo te entrenase a ti, así de paso te quito la idiotez de encima-

Silencio… Todos se le quedaron mirando a la chica.

-Para tu información soy un mago de clase S y podría vencerte-

-demuéstralo-

Laxus empezó a atacarla sin obtener resultados ya que ella lo esquivaba como si fuese lo mas fácil del mundo, hasta que empezó a hacer sellos de manos y un dragon echo de rayo se formo atacando a Laxus y golpeándolo de lleno, provocándole una gran descarga eléctrica, haciendo que quedara semi inconsciente.

-Perro que ladra no muerde, y tu ladras demasiado-

-Etto… Que es un gremio obscuro?- se escucho la dulce voz de Mizuki

-Son gremios no autorizados, que se encargan de misiones como secuestros, robos, asesinatos y demás- respondió Mirajane.

-Yuki te va una misión de derrotar a un gremio obscuro?-

-Supongo-

La peliblanca se acerco a Mirajane a mostrarle la misión elegida, aunque a esta no le agrado mucho ya que era un gremio bastante fuerte pero al ver el estado de Laxus y considerando que por lo que había escuchado ambas tenían el mismo nivel las dejo ir, sin embargo antes de salir del gremio las dos kunoichis se regresaron a pedir indicaciones.

-Yo podría guiarlas, pero no interferiré, quiero ver las habilidades de los shinobis- Hablo la chica de cabello negro junto a su gatita.

Ambas se miraron y asintieron, así las tres y la gata se encaminaron a la puerta, rumbo al gremio obscuro

Al llegar las chicas se habían mirado y lo siguiente que se escucho fueron gritos, un rato mas tarde el gremio obscuro estaba con sangre por todos lados y todos los magos inconscientes pero ninguno muerto.

-Me esperaba algo mas…- comento desilusionada la menor.

-Hasta ese idiota ninja medico era mas fuerte- agrego la pelirroja.

-Si ustedes hicieron todo esto no me imagino sus compañeros que tenían un rango mas alto-

Las kunoichis se miraron imaginando distintas escenas incluyendo una que les saco varia risas.

-Kisame-sensei seguro aria un gran revuelo mientras Itachi-san se esconde de las fangirls- comenzó Mizuki-

-Deidara explotaría todo cuando dijeran que era una linda chica mientras Sasori intenta ser puntual al completar la misión- sigui Yuki.

-Hidan intentaría hacer sacrificios para Jashin mientras Kakuzu intenta aumentar la recompensa-

-Tou-san y Kaa-san serian rápidos para completar la misión, aunque tal vez tengan alguna discusión de pareja en medio de una lucha-

-Y Zetsu… Zetsu es Zetsu-

-Parece que los conocen bien, será mejor ir por la recompensa y volver al gremio- hablo Kali

-Para ser su primera misión les fue muy bien- comento Haku.

-Hemos hecho misiones de rango S, esto fue pan comido- Comento la menor

-Y a todo esto, ¿Qué magia usas?-

-Soy una dragon Slayer, también soy una maga de rango S-

Mientras en algún lugar de Magnolia…

Una persona de no mas de 17 años cubierto por una gran túnica observaba todo desde una especie de bola de cristal, tenia el pelo negro y ojos amarillos tirando a verde, cubierto de cicatrices por todo el cuerpo.

-Sera mejor que disfruten lo poco de tiempo que les queda, el apocalipsis esta cerca, y todo saldrá como lo planee nada se interpondrá en mi camino-

Chan…

**Quien la habrá entrenado?**

**Que lazos habrá en el gremio?**

**Por que Yuki les dirá Tou-san y Kaa-san a Nagato y Konan?**

**Me fui al carajo para variar?**

**Escribo bien en este formato o sigo con el de siempre?**

**Quien será el mago del final?**

**Rw?**

En fin, Mizuki esta inspirada en mi mejor amiga (la cual en serio da miedo) y Kali fue echa por Nik_Drak95, la cual ya a echo un fragmento pero ese se vera mucho mas tarde.

Bien para los que aun están leyendo este fic no recuerdo como carancho se me ocurrió pero bue, espero les guste y las preguntas las pueden responder si gustan, bueno, este fic transcurrirá en el mundo de Fairy Tail, y se me ocurrio que los akatsukis empezaran a hacer buena letra, ya que para mi no son peligrosos criminales, solo personas que por distintos motivos terminaron así, y no se por que se me ocurrió meter a Naruto también… en fin esta es la primera temporada, y el titulo es básicamente por que ahora tendrán un nuevo comienzo… Perdón si le mande la frutería entera, en fin no los aburro mas con desvaríos.

Bye!

Pd: A las que les guste Akatsuki pásense por el foro "Akatsuki rules" el link esta en mi bio.

Pd2: No me acuerdo como se vestía Kali así que eso queda para el próximo cap -_- junto a otras cosas que se me hayan olvidado.


	2. fantasmas del pasado

Respondo rw:

**Nik: **Si, es tan dulce, pero se lo gano por nudista, y son akatsukis, es normal…

**Chivotenkai: **Bueno, recordemos que acaba de encontrar un pariente perdido, yo aria lo mismo… Y lo de Happy no se me había ocurrido, pero tienes razón ¡Kisame es un super pez! Y no, no son sus padres biológicos, y no hace falta decir nombres, todos sabemos lo loquillo que es Alastor.

**Guest: **Jen? Aquí el cap 2

**Blanch2404: **Jajaja sisi, ahora es Naruto "la lapa" Uzumaki, y tranqui que ya la va a mostrar, no la puse hay por que si (?) y no no es su hija perdida, ahora vas a saber como paso todo... y si eres de lagrima fácil ten pañuelos cerca.

Y aprovecho para decirle a mi amiga que empiece con su fic de una puta vez que lo estoy esperando desde el verano.

Tora: Eso es una indirecta muy directa...

No es un Neko kawai? En fin….

Ni Fairy Tail ni Naruto me pertenecen, Ft pertenece a Hiro Mashima y Naruto a Trollshimoto que ya se esta yendo al jodido carajo y eso que solo se lo que e escuchado de spoiler

* * *

-Nagato, apresúrate-

-Eso intento, pero es difícil caminar con un jinchuuriki abrazado a mi pierna-

-Entiéndelo, al fin encontró un familiar-

-Tio Nagato!-

Parece que para ellos seria una misión muy larga, mas teniendo en cuenta que la titania los había acompañado…

* * *

Mientras… Natsu se había ofrecido a acompañar a Itachi Kisame y Lucy los había acompañado teniendo en cuenta que nada podía salir bien con Natsu cerca… Por suerte su destino no era muy lejos, pero eso no hacia el viaje mas tranquilo.

Lucy interrogaba al Uchiha, Natsu buscaba el lugar y Kisame intentaba que Happy dejase de morderlo.

-Gato del demonio, ya te dije que no soy un pez-

-Sabes como uno!- contesto el neko azul.

-_Quien me mando a ser un akatsuki, quiero un día normal ¿es mucho pedir?-_

* * *

Mientras con los dos zombies…

Ellos habían elejido una misión de rescate, la cual consistía en rescatar a una maga que había sido secuestrada por un gremio obscuro oh casualidad ese gremio debía ser destruido, claro que Kakuzu no sabia nada sobre la doble misión con doble paga… Claro que no…

-Avaro de mierda-

-Me pregunto si habrá recompensa por alguno de estos magos-

-No lo se, mejor vayamos a un bar!- Se quejo Cana que había sido su guía.

-esta bien iremos por una botella de sake-

-Para cada uno?- Pregunto extrañado Hidan.

-Para los tres-

* * *

Mientras los dos artistas…

-Apúrense mocosos-

-Si ni siquiera sabes hacia donde ir-

-Tobi cree que Levy-chan tiene razón-

-Danna, recuérdeme por que trajimos a Tobi, hm-

-Por que la enana nos obligó-

-Tobi cree que Levy-chan y Sasori-sempai tienen la misma altura-

-De echo ella parece mas alta, hm-

-_En tu cara _Es por aquí-

* * *

Las tres chicas entraron al gremio y se acercaron a la barra.

-Valla si que fueron rápidas-

-Tienes sake?- Pregunto Yuki.

Mirajane asintió y le sirvió un baso, soltando dulzura por cada uno de sus poros, haciendo que casi todos pensaran en lo dulce que era… Aunque la pelirroja estaba pensando mas bien en que su azúcar en sangre se había elevado demasiado con tan solo verla.

-Como les fue?- pregunto con una dulce sonrisa.

-El único golpe que recibí fue de Mizuki, ella esta intacta y esos magos lo pensaran dos veces antes de hacer alguna idiotez otra vez-

-Y que les parece el gremio hasta ahora?- pregunto esta vez el maestro.

-Parece la cueva… Pero con menos sangre- respondió Yuki –son ruidosos, hay peleas, se dicen de todo, hay algunos serios… Pero todos se cuidan, se celan y se quieren como una familia… Me gusta, los akatsukis somos así- agrego.

-Concuerdo… Te hace sentir como en casa…-

-Ningún inconveniente en la misión?-

-No, fue fácil- respondió dulcemente Mizuki.

-_Exceso de dulzura! _Como quitarle un dulce a un bebe, aunque Mizuki-nee me golpeo-

-Realmente le quitarías un dulce a un niño? Eso es cruel, lo arias llorar- dijo entristecida Mirajane.

Yuki se levanto de la silla con una sonrisa.

-Esa es la parte divertida- dijo antes de salir caminando a una esquina apartada.

-Le divierte el sufrimiento ajeno!- exclamo alterada Mirajane.

-Lo disfruta mucho, odia lo dulce, prefiere destripar a alguien o ver gente golpeándose, llorando… Es una hija de puta en resumen-

Mirajane casi se desmalla, al parecer esa chica era una sádica.

-_Cuando conozca como es Hidan habrá que reanimarla- _Pensaron las dos kunoichis.

Yuki se había ido hasta una esquina del gremio para intentar meditar, mientras las mesas empezaban a volar.

-Que esta haciendo?- pregunto curiosa la albina mayor cambiando de tema y humor repentinamente.

-Medita, eso ayuda bastante con el control de chakra, ya que es entrenamiento espiritual y el chakra es una mezcla de energía espiritual y física… Entrena cada vez que puede, quiere hacerse lo mas fuerte que pueda para defender a sus seres queridos-

-Y entonces como es que le gusta ver sufrir a la gente? Y por que es una renegada?-

-_Esto es un puto interrogatorio… _Es rara… Y es renegada por que su aldea la traiciono… Solo eso diré, no le gusta que hablen de su vida privada y menos a gente que no le cae bien…-

-No le caigo bien?-

-_Mierda son muchas preguntas! _No, eres demasiado dulce para su gusto…-

-Y los otros por que son renegados?-

-_Calma… _Sasori y Deidara por que no los dejaban practicar su arte, Konan, Nagato y yo no somos renegados, en ame la banda tachada significa que eres fiel a Nagato, como un rey o algo así… Hidan por que no lo dejaban practicar su religión y por que esta mal loco que una cabra, Kisame por que ya no sabia cual era su papel en la aldea o algo así, ninguno a contado en profundidad su historia… Kakuzu también fue traicionado, cuando regreso de la guerra lo encerraron como un criminal así que escapo y Itachi mato a todo su clan-

Las caras de horror no se hicieron esperar ante lo ultimo mencionado.

Yuki se acerco a la barra ya rendida en su intento de meditar, con semejante alboroto era imposible.

-Itachi dice que fue para demostrar que era superior a todo el resto… Solo dejo vivo a su hermanito- agrego Mizuki.

Y Mirajane tuvo un mini infarto…

-Es mentira- sentencio Yuki –Si mato a todo su clan en una noche dejando vivo solo a su hermano, pero es un héroe, no fue por interés personal, el hizo para evitar el golpe de estado que su clan planeaba, mato unos pocos para salvar miles. El clan Uchiha planeaba un golpe de estado y se le dio la misión de eliminar a su clan, y para preservar el orgullo de uno de los clanes mas prestigiosos, que se ocupaban de las fuerzas policiales dijo que fue por demostrar su superioridad, pero el no es como su estúpido hermano… Además, el siempre protegió a su hermano desde las sombras… Incluso le dio un motivo para ser fuerte, aunque le salió el tiro por la culata-

-Su hermano se volvió una cacatúa emo y se fue con ese asqueroso viejo pervertido…- finalizo Mizuki.

Yuki hizo un esbozo de sonrisa por el comentario, pero su humor ya no estaba para chistes, ella había defendido a Itachi siempre por que era su ejemplo a seguir… Por que el dentro de lo que pudo protegió a su hermano, cosa que ella nunca pudo hacer.

-Iré a ver alojamientos, nos vemos luego- le susurro a Mizuki antes de irse.

-Entonces no son tan malos… Tuvieron sus razones para ser renegados- Pensaba en voz alta Mirajane –Pero… que le pasa a Yuki?-

-Ya dije que no contaría lo que le paso, es mejor vivir en el presente, además no quiero seguir con el interrogatorio-

-Onegai- Dijo lastimeramente Mirajane con cara de cachorrito.

-Vale, vale… Pero no hagas esa cara cuando este Yuki o te dará un buen golpe, detesta a los perros… Paso cuando tenia 13 años, en su aldea natal…-

El maestro y Mirajane la miraron atentos mientras Kali levantaba la cabeza, estaba dibujando y si bien era distraída quería saber el motivo de la retorcida personalidad de la chica, con ellas había sido muy dulce pero con los enemigos fue completamente sádica y hace un rato había logrado ver lagrimas… Y solo había dos posibilidades para su personalidad, o era una tsundere de la puta madre o tenia graves problemas con traumas de su infancia…

* * *

La pelirroja caminaba bajo la tormenta que acababa de desatarse, le gustaba la lluvia, era como una amiga que lloraba con ella y la acompañaba, la reconfortaba, además de que escondía sus lagrimas.

Aun recordaba cada segundo a la perfección.

* * *

**Flashback**

Una pequeña Yuki de unos 13 años salía riendo fuertemente de su casa cubierta por salsa gracias a su hermano el cual iba detrás de ella en las mismas condiciones.

Ambos se tiraron en el pasto, poco les importaba estar cubiertos de salsa, solo eran juegos, eran inseparables.

Sus padres los observaban felices, pero esa felicidad no duro mucho, unos ninjas atacaron repentinamente, y sus emblemas eran de kusagakure…

El padre de los niños, Tsukune, repelió a los cinco ninjas y le sonrió a su esposa, ella no estaba en las mejores condiciones para luchar, estaba embarazada.

Yuki abrazaba a su hermano en un intento de protección, pero ella tenia miedo, mucho miedo.

-P-Papá…- susurro el niño

-Tranquilos todo estará bien.

-¡Papa cuidado!- alcanzaron a gritar.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, una katana atravesó el corazón del hombre, los niños gritaron agónicamente por su padre mientras la desesperación inundaba a la madre de aquellos pequeños, Kagura, ella sabia que en sus condiciones no podía hacer mucho, pero aria lo imposible para proteger a sus hijos.

-¡Corran, que esperan!-

Los niños obedecieron sin pensarlo y comenzaron a correr, a lo lejos se escuchaban los golpes de los jutsus y las espadas, hasta que escucharon a lo lejos el grito de su madre. Estaban aterrados.

Subieron rápidamente a un árbol, escondiéndose entre las ramas para intentar que no los encontraran. Yuki estaba contra el tronco mientras el niño se acercaba mas al final de la rama para intentar ver algo.

Escucharon los pasos.

Las voces.

Y la rama se quebró…

El niño cayo al suelo con un fuerte golpe frente a los shinobis.

Yuki escucho las risas.

Quería hacer algo, pero no sabia que, era débil.

Los gritos empezaron.

Ella no podía moverse, era presa del miedo.

Y se quedo allí, viendo con horror como los ninjas de su aldea torturaban a su pequeño hermano.

Estaba por llorar, pero no podía, no encontraba fuerzas, no podía, movió los labios apenas susurrando un apenas audible "gomen ne".

Vio a su hermano allí, cubierto de sangre, y noto como una katana se alzaba, clavándose en el pecho del chico, pero aparto la vista, no podía, tuvo el impulso de saltar a salvarlo, pero no pudo moverse, era débil y el miedo la tenia como prisionera.

Escucho el ruido de los huesos romperse y la espada clavarse en la tierra.

Y al fin pudo moverse y escapo. Corrió tanto como sus piernas se lo permitieron, dejando que el viento se llevase sus lagrimas.

-_Lo siento otouto… No pude protegerte, deje que el miedo me apresara y te deje morir… Pero te prometo que me are fuerte, me are fuerte y regresare para ver esta aldea arder hasta los cimientos… Y me are fuerte para la próxima vez poder proteger a mis seres queridos. Te lo prometo, Esca-_

* * *

Una mano en su hombro la saco de lo que quedaba de sus recuerdos, era una niña de cabello turquesa largo y vestido colorinche.

-Esta bien señorita?-

La voz algo estridente la saco aun mas de sus casillas. Le dirigió una mirada fría y llena de veneno, esa cría no tenia que andar metiéndose en sus asuntos.

* * *

Todo el gremio estaba en silencio, todos habían escuchado la historia que había relatado Mizuki tal y como se la había contado Yuki.

-Y luego estuvo yendo de aquí para allá, buscando como hacerse fuerte hasta que se encontró con Nagato y Konan, ellos la adoptaron como su hija por el gran coraje y potencial que poseía, supongo que pensaron que seria una buena aliada pero terminaron encariñándose con ella… para ese entonces Yuki tenia casi catorce años…- finalizo.

-Sigo sin entender su actitud psicópata y a la vez cariñosa-

-El dolor cambia a las personas… Supongo que sus rivales los utiliza para descargar toda esa furia y frustración acumulada, pero muestra su lado mas cariñoso con sus seres queridos... Creo-

-Y por que les dice papa y mama a Konan y Nagato si no son sus padres?-

-Les tomo cariño, ademas de que le hace bastante gracia la pareja ya que los dos niegan lo que sienten-

* * *

Luego del incidente con la niña Yuki había empezado a ver departamentos y al fin había encontrado uno, a los precios que había visto no era costoso y perfecto para ellas.

Una cocina-comedor separada por una barra, un living con grandes ventanas, un hermoso sofa con alfombras y una pequeña chimenea, un balcón, un baño y dos habitaciones.

-Y tienen algún problema con que haya mascotas o algo-

-Siempre y cuando no sean muy ruidosas- respondió amable la casera.

La pelirroja asintió, era perfecta, y con lo fáciles que les resultaban las misiones no seria difícil recaudar el dinero ni nada y podía tener a su pequeña Aoi.

-Ire a buscar a mi amiga para ver si ella también esta de acuerdo, ya regreso-

y antes de que la mujer dijera algo Yuki coloco un pequeño papel y desapareció, volviendo a aparecer unos segundos mas tarde con Mizuki en brazos, a la cual dejo cae sin muchos miramientos.

y luego de que la menor diera la aprobación la casera les dejo algunas normas que debían respetar y se fue, avisándoles que debían pagar a fin de mes.

-Hasta que haces algo bien Shinko-

-Si, lo que digas, **KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU-**

Una nube de humo apareció en medio de la sala, saliendo de ella una tigresa.

-Pequeña canto te extrañe!- chillo Yuki mientras se tiraba a abrazarla.

-_Y le dice pequeña...- _pensó Mizuki al ver que la pata del animal era casi tan grande como la cabeza de la chica

* * *

y hasta aquí llego... No se me ocurre mas nada para agregarle al cap... Creo que bastantes incógnitas sobre Yuki se desbelaron... aunque podría haber sido la hija perdida de Nagato y Konan... Y yo no me resisto a esa pareja, se ven tan lindos juntos, aunque me gusta mas YahikoxKonan, pero no quería molesta a Yahiko, el murió con honores.

**¿Del 1 al 10 que tan tsundere les parece Yuki?**

**¿Lucy dejara en paz a la comadreja?**

**¿Natsu ara destrozos?**

**¿Tardare mucho en subir el cap 3?**

**¿Que pasara en el siguiente cap? **Ramen para el que adivine

**¿Que tan loca creen que estoy?**

Bueno y ahora las sugerencias para mis queridos lectores

1 Pásense por Akatsuki rules y tal vez Tobi les de un abrazo de oso (?)

2 pásense por los fics de mi nee-chan Nik_Drak95

3 pásense por los fics de uno de mis anikis Chivotenkai

4 Pásense por los fics de mi otro aniki Roy4

5 No le tiren con nada a la escritora

6 Pasen buena semana


	3. declaración de guerra

hay no puedo creer que sean tantos rw! waaaa estoy re feliz!

Respondo rw:

(capitulo 1)

**Roy4: **gracias, aunque no creo que sea taaaaan bueno... Y eso seria demasiado para mi...

**Holy van god: **Que bueno que te guste como aparecieron, fue lo único que se me ocurrió, y Gray siempre se esta desnudando... Y si, quería que apareciera el Uzumaki... Y se que parece una Uzumaki, pero no, aun no se cambio el apellido, tal vez mas adelante...

(cap 2)

**Nik: **A que viene el signo de pregunta? y si, tal vez sea por la radioactividad, nunca supe por que cornos parece un puto pescado parlante y no es Yandere, celosa, si, pero no llega a tanto.

**Chivotenkai: **Denada y aquí tienes otro... y ya somos una familia de locos, y si, Yuki puede invocar por que es típico de su clan, Mizuki también posee el contrato ya que Yuki se lo dio por que la considera su hermana.

**Blanch2404: **aww, yo sabia que alguien iba a llorar... Veré que puedo hacer con Itachi (Itachi: Ni se te ocurra) ya aparenta un 12? Lucy dejara a Itachi, o la escritora la matara, aparte ya tengo los emparejamientos de la mayoría y Lucy bajo ningún punto de vista saldrá con Itachi. Ya puedes llevarte a Tobi, que no entra en mi cama y ya me canse de patearlo, se me tienen que internar en un manicomio... Y quien no quiere esos padres! con Naruto como primo y todo!

**Roy4: **Aww gracias, cual? quiero saber! y no hay yan... cierto Juvia... y Meredy... mierda... Awww... pero nadie comerá a nadie!

**Holy van god: **Chi, amo a ese neko :3 No, Kakuzu no venderá a nadie... espero... Yo ya habría tirado el fosforito... Ya, tranqui, ya se le tirara encima, y ya estoy alejando a la rubia de Itachi (que aun no le encontré pareja!) y qui tienes cap

**Jenn: **Acá esta el cap no me mates!

Bueno acá el cap 3... disfruten... y gracias Nik por tu fragmento ;)

Ni Fairy Tail ni Naruto me pertenecen, Ft pertenece a Hiro Mashima y Naruto a Trollshimoto que ya se esta yendo al jodido carajo y eso que solo se lo que e escuchado de spoiler

* * *

Yuki se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina, donde su amiga la esperaba junto a Aoi y Kuro, Mizuki también poseía contrato con los tigres gracias a Yuki. Y rápidamente se pusieron a platicar acerca de lo ocurrido en ese ultimo tiempo.

-Ya a pasado casi un mes- suspiro la peliblanca

-Han pasado muchas cosas-

-Naruto aun sigue pegado a Nagato y de vez en cuando a ti-

-No entiende que no soy una Uzumaki- dijo casi histérica la mayor

-Lo pareces...- se burlo la menor ganándose una mirada de odio

-Tu has mostrado tu lado demoníaco dos veces gracias a ese chico, Loke-

-Pero salio huyendo cuando invoque a Kuro... Y tu le pateaste el trasero cinco veces a Laxus, sin contar la del primer día-

-Y parece que todos se han encariñado con el gremio, parece que no fue tan malo llegar aquí-

-Si, después de todo, ahora ya pueden ser gente normal, aunque Hidan sigue sacrificando animales-

-Al menos no son personas, supongo que las viejas mañas se irán con el tiempo... Sera mejor ir al gremio, tal vez podamos hacer una misión-

* * *

Al llegar vieron el gremio atravesado por grandes barras de metal.

-Nos atacaron cuando no había nadie-

-Quien fue- pregunto cortante la kunoichi mayor.

-Phantom Lord- respondió algo asustada Mirajane detrás de Mizuki -Espera! las peleas entre gremios están prohibidas-

-A esos idiotas no les importo mucho-

-Cálmate Yuki, primero hablemos con el maestro-

Mirajane asintió y las guió al sótano, donde se encontraban la mayoría de los magos y los akatsukis.

-Nee-chaaaaaaan!- Y ese fue Naruto abrojandose a su "prima".

-Que no soy una Uzumaki rubio cabeza hueca!-

Los magos rieron levemente, era cosa de todos los dias, el rubio estaba enloquecido con el echo de haber encontrado parte de su familia, ya que ni siquiera le hacia caso a la chica cundo decía que no era una Uzumaki, para el, el echo de que fuese hija adoptiva de Nagato ya la hacia parte de la familia.

Cada uno de los shinobis había tenido un motivo para encariñarse, Naruto por que ya no lo trataban como un monstruo, aunque lo llamaban Natsu 2, ademas de que gracias a aparecer en ese gremio había encontrado a alguien de su familia.

A Itachi le recordaba como era todo cuando aun era un niño, antes de la masacre, cuando aun sonreía, cuando no tenia pesadillas sobre lo ocurrido sobre esa noche, cuando su hermano aun no lo odiaba.

Kisame tenia una extraña sensación de paz, no había mentiras y nadie hacia algo que dañase el gremio, como una verdadera familia. Aunque ese gato azul seguía acosándolo.

Sasori y Deidara se sentían felices de que al fin hubiese gente que les dejaba practicar su arte y que incluso lo admiraba

Nagato y Konan al fin habían encontrado la paz que buscaban... Aunque era un gremio muy ruidoso, los hacia sentir en casa

Kakuzu se sentía como antes, cuando aun no había ido a la guerra.

Hidan no estaba seguro de que era lo que había echo que se encariñara tanto con el lugar, pero era reconfortante.

Mizuki tenia esa sensación de calidez que solo una familia podía dar.

Para Yuki era como estar en casa, esa sensación de protección, las risas... Era como un sueño, y aunque lo negase se había encariñado con el rubio, era como volver a tener un hermano pequeño.

A Zetsu le daba igual, pero muy en el fondo sabia que le gustaba ese lugar, por primera vez se sentía en una familia.

Y Tobi... Tobi era Tobi...

El día poco a poco dio paso a la noche, entre risas y bromas, por momentos se olvidaban lo que Phantom lord había echo.

Tobi jugaba con Romeo, Happy esperaba para morder a Kisame, Las fangirls acosaban a los artistas, Itachi y Hidan, Nagato y Konan habían desaparecido, Yuki le gruñía a un perro que acababa de entrar, Mizuki jugaba a las cartas con Erza, la cual comía pastel y Naruto hacia de las suyas... Todo normal... Hasta que Naruto tiro el pastel de fresa de la titania... Y la guerra empezó.

Makarov reía mientras Erza intentaba intimidar a los shinobis, que la miraban como si nada... Bueno casi todos, Naruto y Tobi se habían abrazado y estaban debajo de una mesa...

-Lucifer... Y si le muestras lo que es alguien aterradora- Hablo Yuki tras hacer huir al perro.

-Que no me llames Lucifer maldita gata del demonio!-

Y así fue como la gran Erza termino escondida debajo de la mesa mientras los akatsukis reían.

-Iré a casa, quiero descansar- fueron las simples palabras de la kunoichi antes de comenzar a irse a paso lento.

-Descansar de que! si no hiciste nada en todo el puto día maldita cabeza de tomate!-

-Mañana hay que empezar a reconstruir el gremio otra vez, así que cierra el pico Hidan-

-La vez anterior fue tu culpa que se destruyera medio gremio. nee-chan- hablo aun debajo de la mesa Naruto.

-También fue culpa de Kali!-

* * *

En las afueras de Magnolia se podía ver a Kali estornudar.

-Estas bien?- pregunto a su lado Gray Fullbuster.

-Si, tal vez alguien esta hablando de mi-

* * *

Volviendo al gremio...

-Erza, te toca, sal de abajo de la mesa...-

Erza poco a poco salio de su "escondite" y la fiesta continuo, todos reían, bebían y charlaban animadamente, muy propio del gremio, incluso algunos apostaban que tanto duraría la paciencia de Kisame, el cual tenia a Happy mordiéndole la pierna, mientras miraba como las fangirls acosaban a su compañero.

Las charlas eran de cosas tribales, misiones y demás, hasta que alguien empezó a hablar acerca de quienes eran el grupo mas fuerte de Fairy Tail.

-Creo que seria un equipo conformado por Kali, Mizuki y Yuki- opino Erza, ganándose las miradas de pánico de medio gremio

-Erza... Si sabes que estas armando un equipo conformado por una mini diablo experta en intimidación y tortura menta, una asesina bipolar y una cruel dragon slayer- hablo Kakuzu mientras contaba el dinero recaudado en la ultima misión.

-No olvides que Yuki es especialista en destruir cosas, como mis marionetas-

-En resumen ese equipo seria un peligro- dijo Itachi aun intentando quitarse de encima a un par de magas.

-Y el gasto en daños seria extremadamente alto-

-No es tan mala idea- opino Mizuki.

-Jashin-sama, por favor salva este mundo y a este humilde servidor- Comenzó a orar Hidan

* * *

La mayoría se había ido, Levy, Jet, Droy, Deidara y Sasori acababan de salir.

-Vamos, hicimos buen equipo aquella vez!- seguía insistiendo Levy

-Enana, ya te dije que no, ademas ninguno de ustedes aprecia el verdadero arte- gruño Sasori.

-Usted tampoco Danna, el arte es efímero hm-

Un sonido detrás de ellos los alerto y se giraron, viendo a alguien acercarse rápidamente para atacar.

* * *

Gray dejo de retorcerse de la llave que la muy bruta de Kali le había hecho mientras pisaba su cara con el pie derecho. Realmente no se entendía donde empezaba el cuerpo de uno y terminaba el del otro de lo enredados que estaban con piernas y brazos de la pelea tras que Gray se sacase la camiseta (otra vez) logrando sacar el lado furibundo de Kali.

* * *

** FLASHBACK**

las fangirls se agrupaban al rededor de los dos que recién habían encontrado un mago problemático de la lista. Los dos eran uno de los mejores duos en Fairy tail, no solo porque tendían a hacer un buen trabajo en equipo y entrenar juntos todas las mañanas, Kali y Gray funcionaban sus hechizos logrando ataques monstruosos y altamente destructivos. Pero si había algo que Kali "bakemono mortífero" odiase profundamente era estar atrapada en una muchedumbre y el griterío agudo... cosa que se combinaban en una masa de chicas locas con hormonas altamente revolucionadas.

-Terminemos con esto.- gruño mientras se sacaba los guantes con dedos cortados que siempre llevaba.

Lo único que se olvido era el pequeño detalle del nudismo de gray que logro que todas las chicas se le tiraran encima y derribasen a Kali que termino de cara al piso. Gray logró mantenerlas a raya por poco...

Kali se levantó del piso con una vena marcada en su frente. Sus ojos tenían el color del gris azulado del mar nórdico helado y se clavó en el mago que huía a la carrera y luego en la locas fanáticas que dieron cinco pasos del terror que les provocó.

Kali levantó su mano con la palma abierta en dirección del mago. La seriedad de su cara y la frialdad eran casi palpables. El silencio reinó por unos segundos todos expectantes a lo que iba a hacer la chica.

- Bokyaku tsume: Kyushu*-

Como una ventisca, un tornado se fue formando en la palma de su mano. En el epicentro un círculo negro se formaba en su mano y ráfagas negras aumentaron la velocidad del viento atrapado. El torbellino atrapó al mago incluso a la distancia y lo trajo de regreso, logrando que la cabeza del mismo quedase en la mano de Kali que ella agarró como si fuese una pelota-

- Bien hecho-

Gray no pudo terminar la oración que el mago se le estampó al haber sido tirado con mucha fuerza por Kali hacia él. El pobre criminal quedo knock out después de eso. En cambio Gray estaba furioso.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Loca!-

- Loca tu maestra.- le gritó Kali.- Tus estupideces me tienen los ovarios llenos, ¡Deja de desnudarte, imbécil! La próxima vez que una de tus locas fangirls me toque un pelo te asesino.

Ya frente contra frente Gray y Kali se gruñían y rayos salían de sus ojos por la tensión que se notaba.

- Como si te tuviese miedo, monstruo con tetas enormes-

Eso fue lo que colmo la paciencia de Kali. La chica se tiró encima de gray y comenzaron a pelear entre piña y piña. Kali asfixiaba al mago de hielo con sus piernas. Gray le mordía la pierna. Las fangirls fueron desapareciendo una a una por la actitud de ambos quedando solos tal y como estaban en ese momento.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

* * *

-Kali.-la llamó después de un rato aburrido de pelear (y de que le faltase el aire).- Oy Kali...

La chica no parecía escucharle. De hecho estaba más que perdida en sus propios pensamientos como siempre. GGray maldijo en voz baja. Solo Kali podía seguir peleando con alguien y pensar en otra cosa, como en que iba a comer esa tarde con Erza en el té.

-¡KALYPSO!-

La chica lo fulminó con los ojos y lo soltó de golpe encajandole una patada en el mentón mientras se levantaba.

-Ya te dije que no me gusta que me llames así-

-Es tu nombre, idiota-

La morocha bufó y volvió su vista al punto fijo donde antes estaba Observando. Si no estaba mal ubicado, Gray suponía que para ese lado quedaba el gremio.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Nii-san, algo malo está pasando...-

Kali le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar. Gray agarró al hombre inconsciente y la siguió sin extrañarse demasiado. Kalypso solía tener esos presentimientos sobre las cosas malas que ocurrían. Tal vez por su herencia gitana o vaya uno a saber por qué. Aunque esa habilidad también le ganaba la antipatía de la gente... Kali no tenía michos amigos. Solo Erza... y bueno ellos no eran exactamente amigos. Gray la sentía más como una hermana menor a la cual debía proteger.(y eso que kali odiaba que la protegiesen). Suspiró sin dar mucha vuelta a Kalypso. Solo él conocía el verdadero nombre de quienes todos conocían como "Kali"... y ella lo prefería así. Había algunas cosas que debían ser olvidadas. Él mejor que nadie entendía ese sentimiento.

- Nii-san apúrate o te dejaré atrás. - le gritó Kali sin darse vuelta y él sonrió.

- Yo debería decirte eso, bakemono...

* * *

La gente estaba amontonada viendo algo en un árbol, Natsu, Erza, Lucy y Happy se abrieron paso entre la gente como pudieron mientras Mizuki y Yuki pasaban detrás empujando a cuanta persona tenían al lado, ninguna de las dos era estúpida, estaban cerca del gremio y la mayoría de las personas murmuraban algo sobre Fairy Tail.

-Apártense de una puta vez!- prácticamente había rugido Yuki.

El humor de las kunoichis no estaba para juegos, desde el día anterior ya estaban molestas, ahora Fairy Tail era su familia y nadie tocaría a su familia, desde pequeñas se lo habían propuesto.

Cuando al fin llegaron se quedaron estáticas, Levy, Jet, Droy, Sasori y Deidara estaban colgando del árbol, bastante heridos y todos tenían pintada la marca de Phantom Lord.

La ira no tardo en apoderarse de las kunoichis y varios de los magos que seguían llegando.

-Esos malditos las pagaran!- la primera en estallar fue Yuki.

-Que demonios esta pasando aquí!- se escucho que gritaba un chico.

Mizuki no le presto atención, simplemente se acerco para poder bajar a sus compañeros, quería mantener la calma, aunque le era imposible.

Yuki se volteo levemente, viendo a un pelinegro que le resulto conocido de algún lado aunque no sabia exactamente de donde y a Kali, la cual parecía realmente furiosa.

De entre la multitud apareció el maestro, se notaba que no estaba de buen humor, de echo parecía que mataría a cualquiera que dijese algo.

-Intente ignorar esto para evitar la guerra, pero un padre no puede quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras la sangre de sus hijos es derramada, ¡esto es la guerra!

* * *

En algún lugar de Magnolia...

Un hombre reía estrepitosamente, era el encapuchado y al parecer todo marchaba según lo planeado...

-Vaya, Yuki, parece que ya te encariñaste con ellos... veamos que tan fuerte te has echo... Me pregunto si podrás defenderlos esta vez... Seria una lastima si perdieses todo tan rápido, primero quiero que te encariñes con ellos, quiero verte sufrir cuando los pierdas, cuando veas el apocalipsis-

* * *

**Especial I**

En la habitación se podía ver a Yuki durmiendo plácidamente en su cama y a Mizuki sanrandeandola un poco intentando despertarla.

-Joder levántate!-

Nada... La chica seguía durmiendo.

Se acerco a la cocina y lleno un baso con agua, eso debía despertarla. Regreso a la habitación y con toda la maldad del mundo le echo el agua encima a la pelirroja, escuchándola maldecir, y pensó que se levantaría... Pero no, solo se dio media vuelta y siguió durmiendo.

Ya cabreada la tiro de la cama, y pareció funcionar, ya que se levanto, pero volvió a tirarse en la cama... Ni siquiera se había despertado!

-Tu y tu maldito sonambulismo de mierda! y tu puto sueño pesado!-

Como siguiente opción se le tiro encima sin cuidado alguno.

-Maldita sea-

La peliblanca la miro con esperanzas de que se hubiese despertado... Pero no...

-Encima hablas de dormida hija de puta!-

Su ultimo recurso fue pesarle un hielo por la espalda, pero solo se removió apartándola.

-Al carajo, me rindo-

Ya sin esperanzas de que la pelirroja se levantase a una ora decente se sentó en una esquina, Justo cuando una pequeña e inofensiva mosca comenzaba a andar cerca de la pelirroja, que como por arte de magia se despertó en cuanto aquel insecto se poso en su nariz.

-Te odio- dijo la menor al ver como se desperezaba la otra kunoichi.

-Y ahora que hice?-

* * *

Bueno hay el cap 3... Lo se, corto, mis capítulos siempre son cortos, no puedo hacer caps largos, simplemente me pierdo... en fin... no tengo excusa para tardar tanto, simplemente tardo y ya... como verán voy a seguir algunos de los arcos del manga... no se que mas iba a decir...

**¿Creen que Erza no debió decir lo del equipo?**

**¿Quien creen que entreno a Kali?**

**¿Cual sera el pasado de la chica?**

**¿Por que querrá que Yuki sufra el misterioso encapuchado?**

**¿Les gusto el especial?**

Espero que les aya gustado, por que Tobi me estuvo molestando mucho.

*Garras de oblivion: absorción.

Vale, antes que me olvide aprovecho esto para decirles que contestare cualquier duda que tengan sobre las chicas (siempre y cuando no implique spoiler ¬¬)

Y antes de que me olvide, Kalypso suele vestirse como Yuroichi de Bleach...

Pd: Cualquier parecido entre el especial y aquel dia de reyes es pura coincidencia Jen... no me inspire para nada en sus maldades...


	4. Phantom Lord

waaaaaa 5,637 palabras solo con el cap! es larguísimo a comparación de lo normal... en fin ya saben ni Fairy Tail ni Naruto me pertenecen y espero como loca los lunes mas el que viene que va a salir el manga #400 de Ft.

Respondo rw:

**Jen: **Aqui ta! y no, escribí casi todo hoy a la mañana

**Holy Van God: **Mi santita de dios! Sep es hermoso, y si es su versión rubia de ojos celeste y shinobi... pero menos destructivo... Naa Itachi y Sasori sufren con sus fangirls, tranqui... que es tuyo, al menos vos no sufriste cuando Sting salvo a la perra de Minerva y encima el muy puto le dijo "estas bien princesa?" sufrí! y quise matarla por perra... yo también oraría... Si y urgente el rubio es MIO (celosa quien dijo) aunque Kali y Gray son como hermanos, por eso se matan entre si. juro que mi primer pensamiento fue "Laxus" y después cai en cuenta que era el encapuchado. entonces eres como mi querida Nee-chan. Aun no lo se... pensaba en Mirajane, pero ella creo que va con Naru, por que quiero ponerlo con alguien de mal carácter, por que ya sabemos que es medio masoca, y había pensado en cierta maga pelirroja, pero ella creo que va con Jellal por que me conmueve la pareja aunque el sea el idiota del siglo, así que de memento esta de sexy soltero. Yo quiero a Kurama... o Sting (acabo de imaginarlo disfrazado de neko y creo que me esta cayendo una gotita de sangre por la nariz) y se va mas al carajo que yo cuando le conteste a mi profe.

**Blanch2404: **Mi mocosa! (menos mal que sos mayor...) simple, son Phantom Lord... su maestro es un puto reprimido, con todos no, a Erza no le dice Nee-chan (o tal vez si y casi murió en el intento) un poco problematico pero bueno al fin, no dire nada, jajaja a mi tampoco, sino pregúntale a Jen...

-aparece con el traje de erza- es que el carácter de Mizuki esta basado en el de mi Nee-chan y ella parece un ángel (de echo le encantan, por lo que antes le decía palomita) pero la única vez que la vi minimamente enojadita casi me cago encima y eso que no me achico ante ninguna persona... por eso ahora le digo Lucifer en honor al ángel caido, aunque ella odia que se lo diga.

Y ya quiero empezar a dormir sin la lapa.

**Chivotenkai: **he aquí un cap largo... el equipo Kali-Yuki-Mizuki, correcto! pero no diré quien, tal vez... mmm no exactamente, gihi,

**Nik_Drak95: **totalmente, son de Fairy "revoltosos" Tail, creo que intento golpearme... ya, ya aquí esta joder y yo también quiero cap.

**Roy4: **Gracias! sisi, una loca total, naa una maga ahí las potenciaría...

* * *

**Hospital de magnolia.**

Levy, Jet, Droy y Deidara estaban en una de las habitaciones del hospital, obviamente en sus respectivas camillas y siendo atendidos, en la habitación también se encontraban Lucy, Mizuki y Sasori, que se había cambiado a una marioneta nueva.

-Lucy, dile que puedo luchar que no quiere escucharme- dijo Sasori mas que molesto por que Mizuki no le dejase participar de la lucha que se les venia encima.

-Pero Sasori, será una guerra! que no viste como había quedado tu otra marioneta, no lucharas y caso cerrado- dijo la alvina a punto de golpearlo.

-No me interesa, no dejare que ataquen al mocoso y destruyan mi arte así como así, les daré su merecido-

-No vas y caso cerrado Sasori- Dijo de forma cortante Yuki entrando -eres un asco en taijutsu-

-Y eso que tiene que ver! puedo usar mis marionetas y atacar de lejos-

-Claro, entonces en un descuido te rodearan, no podrás usar tus marionetas y como eres un asco en taijutsu no podrás defenderte y acabaran matándote, te quedaras aquí con Aoi y Kuro vigilando por si intentan atacarlos, vamonos Mizuki-

La albina asintió y ambas salieron listas para dar batalla, dejando al pelirrojo mas que furioso.

* * *

Lucy había salido a comprar algo de comida, pero de pronto comenzó a llover y una mujer vestida con un traje ruso azul apareció.

-¿Quien eres?-

-Si, Juvia es la mujer de la lluvia ¿quien eres?- hablo la misteriosa mujer.

-Um, ¿quien eres?- volvió a preguntar Lucy.

-Fue un placer, hasta luego- hablo Juvia mientras abría su paraguas.

-Como dije ¿¡Quien diablos eres!?- grito ya fuera de sus casillas Lucy.

-non, non, non! non, non, non! non non non non non non non!- hablo un hombre vestido con un traje marrón, un monóculo y un extravagante cabello verde apareciendo de la tierra -Y con un non de tres, tres y siete te digo bonjour-

-Otro extraño apareció!-

-Juvia-sama, no deberías dejar tu trabajo ahora- hablo de nuevo el hombre

-Monsieur Sol- hablo Juvia cuanto el hombre se paro a su lado.

-Mi monóculo me esta susurrando algo, me dice que esta mademoiselle es nuestra preciada cible- hablo con su raro acento Sol.

-Oh, así que, ¿era esta chica?- dijo sin emoción alguna Juvia.

-Cible? ¿objetivo?-

-me disculpo por la tardía introducción, mi nombre es Sol, uno de los element 4, la gente me llama Sol de la tierra, por favor llámeme monsieur Sol- hablo haciendo una rara inclinación.

-Element 4? Phantom!-

-Correcto, vinimos del grandioso Phantom Lord para llevarte con nosotros- dijo haciendo que Lucy se fastidiara y luego señalo a Juvia, que por mas seria que se mostrara estaba sintiendo vergüenza ajena -y esta es la mujer de la lluvia del element 4, las personas la llaman Juvia del mar-

Lucy soltó la bolsa y dirigió sus manos a sus llaves, dispuesta a llamar a sus espíritus.

-Como se atreven a hacerles tales cosas a Levy-chan!-

antes de que pudiese decir algo mas o llamar a algún espíritu quedo atrapada en una burbuja de agua.

-Non, non, non, con 3 non corrijo tu error, la persona que destruyo tu gremio y ataco a Levy-sama fue Gajeel-sama, aunque es verdad que todos aprobamos esa idea-

Lucy luchaba por romper la esfera, pero esta no cedía ni un centímetro.

-¿que es esto? déjenme ir!- apenas pronuncio Lucy

-El candado de agua de Juvia no se puede romper- dijo mientras observaba como Lucy quedaba inconsciente -no temas, Juvia no te matara porqué es el trabajo de Juvia llevarte de vuelta Lucy Heartfilia-

* * *

Mientras en Phantom...

Un par de magos hablaban sobre lo ocurrido a Ft y hacían bromas.

-cuando regresemos de la misión podemos ir a arrancar un par de alas- comento uno

De repente la puerta salio volando y todas las miradas se posaron con algo de miedo en el causante, Hoshigaki Kisame, que llevaba a samehada al hombro.

Detrás de el entro todo el gremio, dando inicio a una guerra, la cual estaba a favor de las hadas, atacaban con todo, la palabra piedad había desaparecido de su vocabulario, Los shinobis intentaban contenerse, sin embargo algún que otro mago de Phantom terminaba muerto accidentalmente.

El maestro se abrió paso hasta las escaleras, subiendo hacia donde debería estar el maestro de phantom lord, mientras caminaba un fuerte poder mágico lo iba rodeando, haciendo que el suelo cediese y en cuanto estuvo frente al maestro de phantom, Jose, ataco directamente, sin embargo solo era una proyección.

-Maldito, escapaste del gremio?-

-una batalla entre dos de los diez magos santos seguro causaría un cataclismo, prefería una simple y razonable victoria-

-Donde estas? ven aquí y pelea de manera justa y limpia-

Frente a Jose apareció la proyección de Lucy, sorprendiendo a Makarov-

-Lucy? Por que?- pregunto aun sin entender Makarov.

-por que preguntas? incluso cuando ella es parte de tu gremio? estas diciendo que no sabes quien es Lucy heartfilia-sama?-

Jose hizo un amago de golpear a Lucy, distrayendo a Makarov para que uno d e los element 4 apareciera detrás de el y utilizase su magia para drenarle el poder mágico, para luego dejarlo caer al primer piso.

* * *

Las peleas iban parejas, sin dudas las hadas ganarían.

el ruido de las espadas, los golpes, los cuerpos cayendo inconscientes... era una guerra entre los gremios y ninguno quería ceder, sin embargo, era clara la diferencia de poder.

cada cual con su estilo de lucha iba derribando uno a uno a los magos de Phantom Lord.

era sin duda una batalla unilateral, ya se podía apreciar la victoria cuando un hombre alto de cabello negro y largo hizo su aparición, siendo reconocido por Erza como el caza dragones de hierro.

Los clones de Naruto atacaron al hombre, que los esquivo y derroto en poco tiempo, siendo atacado momentos después por Kisame, que blandía su espada de aquí a allá desgarrandolo en distintos lugares y siendo bloqueada otras veces por alguna de las espadas de hierro, pronto Natsu se unio a la batalla contra

la pelea se detuvo cuando el maestro cayo desde el techo en mal estado, seguidamente apareciendo los element 4, Jose y una proyección de Lucy, la cual evidentemente estaba secuestrada, cosa que Natsu confirmo al oírlo de parte de uno de los element 4

-Retirada!- fue el grito de Erza.

varios magos se comenzaron a ir preocupados por el maestro, sin embargo solo obtuvo un "no me des ordenes" por parte de los akatsukis y la dragon slayer, que estaban dispuestos a seguir luchando y pateando traseros, sin embargo al ver la cara de suplica de la Scarlet accedieron, no sin antes dejar algunos sellos explosivos.

Sin embargo Natsu se quedo unos segundos mas y tomo a uno de los magos, le diría donde estaba Lucy por las buenas o por las malas.

* * *

Natsu caminaba con el mago a cuestas, interrogandolo.

-Que no se ni quien es!-

-Entonces tendré que quemarte- hablo calmadamente el pelirrosa usando su magia.

-Au! au! quema! quema!- empezó a quejarse -no se donde esta pero nuestra cuartel general esta en las afueras ¡quema!-

-Lo hubieses dicho desde un principio!- hablo feliz el pelirrosa.

con una gran sonrisa soltó al mago y comenzó a correr

* * *

Se despertó en una celda fría y sucia, no sabía dónde estaba, pero no le gustaba en nada, en poco rato entro Jose a la celda.

-ha despertado, Lucy Heartfilia-sama-

-Que quieres de mi?!-

-Aun no lo entiendes? Vinimos por ti- empezó el hombre –tu querido padre nos envió-

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que salió de sus labios, estaba en shok por la noticia.

-Nos dio órdenes de que te lleváramos a casa, claro que sacaremos la mayor cantidad de dinero posible, lo d las hadas es solo un extra-

Lucy no sabía cómo reaccionar, su estúpido padre… Tenía que salir de ahí, no quería volver con el.

-Si te comportas podría sacarte de esta sucia y fría celda y llevarte a un lugar mejor-

La rubia estaba por protestar pero sus quejas fueron ahogadas en un grito cuando sintió un insecto caminar sobre su brazo.

-Hay muchas cosas que debes decirme, pero empecemos por algo fácil, ¿Qué clase de magia usan las nuevas haditas?-

-¿_Se refiere a los akatsukis, Tobi y Naruto?- _pensó intentando no fijarse en los ridículos movimientos del maestro de Phantom_ -_No sé de qué me hablas-

Lo vio caminar un par de pasos, estaba casi cien porciento segura que se refería al uso de chakra, pero realmente esa explicación que habían dado un mes atrás no la había entendido del todo.

-Dejame ir! Tienes que dejarme ir!- lloriqueo –_Vamos tiene que caer en la trampa-_

-Oh, porque debería?- cuestiono Jose con burla.

-P-por qué tengo que ir al baño-

-De veras crees que caeré en ese truco tan viejo?-

-E-es enserio- susurro apartando la vista.

El mayor respondió solo arrojándole un pequeño balde en señal de que no le creía, sin embargo al ver que la chica tenia intención se levantarse la falda se volteo.

-Que chica tan desvergonzada-

Ella sonrió con maldad y corrió hacia el, dándole un rodillazo en la entre pierna, haciendo que el ridículo hombre callera al suelo chillando y aprovechó eso para salir, sin embargo se encontró en una ventana en uno de los pisos mas altos.

Se volteo viendo como Jose volvía a ponerse de pie aun agarrando sus partes nobles y volvió a ver el vacío, largándose de espaldas.

-_se que oí su voz- _afirmo para si misma -Natsu!-

Antes de caer Natsu la atrapo, aunque terminaron dándose un buen golpe.

-Estas loca sabes?-

-Natsu... Sabia que estabas aquí-

-Estas bien?- pregunto realmente preocupado tras desatarla.

La rubia asintió mientras se sobaba las adoloridas muñecas.

-Que alegría! volvamos al gremio- hablo el pequeño gato.

-Que! de ninguna manera este es el cuartel general- contradijo Natsu

-Pero Erza dijo que nos retiráramos-

-Ella les tiene miedo, yo no- gruño Natsu mientras se acercaba al gato.

-El maestro ha sido severamente lastimado!- grito Happy.

-Les haré pagar por eso también-

Lucy los miraba desde donde estaba, parecía que iban a golpearse en cualquier momento.

-No puedes manejarlo tu solo Natsu-

-Que dijiste!?-

Ambos frenaron en seco al escuchar a Lucy susurrar que lo sentía.

-Esto es mi culpa, pero quiero seguir en el gremio... Amo Fairy Tail- hablo entre lagrimas la rubia.

-Claro que puedes estar en el gremio ¿cual es el problema?-

-Natsu, volvamos- Happy estaba preocupado por la chica.

Natsu asintió y le pidió a Lucy que se levantara, pero termino cargándola en su espalda

-Estas haciendo llorar a Natsu- lloriqueo Happy.

* * *

Los magos ya estaban en el sótano, preparando el próximo ataque, aunque Tobi y Naruto intentaban alegrar el ambiente.

-Neee Neee y si Yuki-sempai, Mizuki-sempai y Kali-sempai hicieran equipo!?- grito el "buen chico"

Las tres se miraron entre si y se encogieron de hombros quitandole importancia al asunto.

-Si! Yuki-sempai, Mizuki-sempai y Kali-sempai son un equipo!- dijo dando vueltas alrrededor del lugar

-Oy, nunca dijimos eso chico-paleta!-

-En realidad no es tan mala idea- pensó en voz alta Kali

Y mientras Kali y Yuki se ponían a discutir y maldecir Gray, Natsu y Elfman intentaban animar a Lucy sin mucho efecto y Mirajane hablaba con Laxus, intentando convencerlo de que volviese y ayudase

-No necesitamos la ayuda del princeso! y tu a quien mierdas llamas perra lagartija!-

De pronto el gremio empezó a temblar, haciendo que la pelea se frenara. Al salir lo primero que notaron fue el gran castillo que se acercaba caminando, si, caminando, el castillo poseía seis patas.

De pronto salio un gigantesco cañon, que empezaba a cargar energía magica.

Erza rapidamente se adelanto y re-equipo a la armadura de hercules, dispuesta a bloquear el ataque, y así lo hizo, cerro el escudo y bloqueo el ataque sin embargo termino siendo tirada unos metros atrás cuando su armadura se rompio, sin embargo ya no quedaba nada del poderoso ataque de Phantom Lord.

-Makarov y ahoa Erza están fuera de combate, ya no tienen oportunidad de ganar, entreguen a Lucy Heartfilia- se escucho la voz del maestro de Phantom.

Sin embargo todos los magos de Fairy Tail se negaron a hacerlo, enfadando al ridiculo maestro.

-Entonces recibirán un segundo ataque de jupiter esta vez mas fuerte, y en los quince minutos que tarda en cargarse pelearemos contra todos ustedes!-

De pronto un ejercito de entes salio del castillo hacia Fairy Tail, fantasmas creados por Jose.

-Solo tienen dos opciones ser derrotados por mis tropas o ser volados por Jupiter-

-Quince minutos... Yuki, Mizuki, vallan e intenten detener a Jupiter- ordeno Nagato.

-Kali, vienes? después de todo somos un equipo-

La pelinegra asintió y le pidió a Haku que la llevase, mientras las kunoichis iban corriendo a toda prisa sobre el agua.

-Yo también voy!- grito Natsu, yendo hacia allí con Happy.

Y mientras el nuevo equipo y Natsu iban hacia el castillo Mirajane se encargo de sacar a Lucy y Bisca y Alzac se lucían con su puntería con pistolas mágicas.

* * *

Las tres mujeres hicieron un facepalm al ver a Natsu intentar destruir el cañon con los puños.

-Natsu, hay que desactivarlo desde adentro- le explico la peliroja como a un niño pequeño -tu métete por el cañon, seguro ahí estará la sala de mando para el disparo, nosotras buscaremos otra forma de detener Jupiter-

Natsu asintió e hizo lo que le había indicado, mientras ellas tres se dividían en busca de una forma alternativa de frenar Jupiter o al maestro de Phantom de ser posible.

Al entrar Natsu vio una lacrima gigante y dedujo que debía destruirla, sin embargo un hombre aparecio de pronto diciendo que no lo dejaría destruir la lacrima.

Sin pensarlo dos veces el imprudente dragon slayer ataco con el puño envuelto en llamas, pero de pronto termino atacandose a si mismo, y así fue las siguientes veces que intento atacarlo.

-Soy Totomaru, y controlo el elemento fuego-

**seis minutos antes de que Jupiter se dispare.**

-Eres uno de esos no-se-como-se-llaman 4?-

-Natsu, es element 4, la unica parte qe dijiste bien fue el 4-

-Todas las llamas están bajo mi control, ya sean de la naturaleza o de mi enemigo todas las llamas me pertenecen-

-Mis llamas son mias!-

**cinco minutos antes de que Jupiter se dispare**

-Toma esto, **BLUE FIRE-**

las llamas azules se dirigieron a Natsu, que sin mucho esfuerzo las empezó a comer.

-Esta frió! nunca había comido fuego como ese antes-

-Ya veo, eres el mata dragones del que he escuchado rumores, estamos en igualdad de condiciones, a ninguno le afecta el fuego-

-Aun no te he golpeado **KARYUU NO TSUBA-**

Totomaru estuvo a punto de frenar las llamas, sin embargo en lugar de llamas Natsu estaba escupiendo saliva y se rió fuertemente cuando el otro mago de fuego quedo empapado

-Te lo creíste!- rio señalandolo.

**dos minutos antes de que Jupiter se dispare**

-Maldito... **ORANGE FIRE-**

Las llamas naranjas se dirigieron a Natsu, que estuvo por comerlas pero no lo hizo, ya que apestaban, lo cual fue un golpe duro a su sentido del olfato.

-Mi nariz! este fuego tiene olor a perro mojado!- chillo Natsu provocando mas risas por parte de Totomaru

-Asqueroso-

Natsu se había pegado frente con frente a Totomaru, casi salían chispas de su mirada.

-Tu empezaste-

**un minuto antes de que Jupiter se dispare**

Natsu ya arto empezo a atacar sin magia, sin embargo Totomaru lo esquivaba, hasta que el mayor saco una katana, atacando a Natsu con ella hasta que con un bloqueo el pelirrosa la mando a volar, clavándose en la lacrima.

Y con un ultimo esfuerzo Natsu consiguio crear una gran cantidad de fuego, que Totomaru no pudo controlar y si dirigio en su direccion, sin embargo en lugar de atacar al mago el fuego golpeo la espada, haciendo que esta destruyera la lacrima en el ultimo segundo

y tras el festejo de las hadas y maldiciones de los de Phantom el castillo empezó a moverse, haciendo que Natsu se marease, hasta que el castillo tomo la forma de un gigante.

* * *

Mientra afuera...

Los magos estaban alarmados por lo que acababa de suceder.

-No se preocupen, Natsu se encargara-

-Pero Natsu y los transportes...-

en ese momento un aura depresiva los rodeo a todos

* * *

De vuelta con Natsu...

-Oy, te mareas con los transportes?-

-Hmmm-

-en este estado no puedes comer fuego así que te derrotare con mi magia mas poderosa-

Antes de que el mago dijese otra cosa desapareció en el cielo gracias a un rasengan.

-Naruto! oh... se detuvo...

* * *

Afuera...

-Eh? esta escribiendo algo-

-un circulo mágico-

En efecto, el gigante estaba dibujando un circulo mágico-

-La rotura del abismo, es magia prohibida- hablo Mirajane junta a Erza dentro del gremio

-Cuanto falta para que se active?- pregunto Cana

-Como 10 minutos, creo, tenemos que destruir su fuente de energía-

Unos minutos después Mirajane salio decidida, transformada en Lucy gracias a su magia.

-Ustedes me buscan a mi ¿no? detengan el ataque al gremio en este instante-

sin embargo su intento de conseguir tiempo fracaso.

* * *

-Mierda este lugar es enorme-

Yuki corría en busca de alguno de los element 4, sabia que Jupiter no era el arma mas poderosa, lo había sabido desde que llegaron, nadie mostraría tan fácil su as bajo la manga, y el repentino movimiento lo había confirmado, se preparaban para algo mas.

-Oui? salut-

La pelirroja se volteo con una ceja alzada para ver al hombre que había aparecido, claro si se le podía llamar así...

-Ohh, así que al fin sales de tu escondite-

-Mi nombre es Sol, por favor llámame monseur Sol-

-Si me dices que traman y como lo detengo tal vez te deje vivir, sino, te aplastare como a una cucaracha-

-Ohh... Así que una dama amenaza con matarme-

-Parece que eres muy estúpido... si no hablas voy a torturarte un buen rato antes de darte una muerte dolorosa-

El mago se le quedo viendo hasta que recordó los rumores, Tora, así le decían, ella antes era una kunoichi renegada, una asesina...

Decidió hacer el primer movimiento y se oculto en la tierra, la atacaría por detrás, debía tener cuidado, ella no era una de las haditas, realmente iba a matarlo si tenia oportunidad.

Ella rió mientras hacia un par de sellos y pensó que lo mejor era quedarse oculto.

-Mala idea, la tierra es débil contra el rayo, **RAITON: JIBASHI-**

Salio de la tierra lo mas rápido que pudo, sin embargo ya había recibido una pequeña descarga y los rayos lo siguieron, tras un rato de hacerlo gritar por el dolor paro.

-Y bien?-

Sol se quedo quieto sin saber que debería hacer, hasta que ella bufo y fue rodeado de kunais.

-Tic, toc, tu tiempo se acabo-

Y sin darle mucho tiempo empezó a usar el hiraishin para darle una buena paliza hasta que vio una cosa rosa salir del cuerpo del ridículo frances y la tomo obligandola a volver al cuerpo.

-Al menos déjame caer inconsciente!-

Ella sonrió.

-Con que eso quieres-

Saco un ultimo kunai y con una sonrisa psicopata se lo clavo en la cabeza, matándolo.

-Nee, que aburrido...-

* * *

Naruto iba corriendo por los pasillos Natsu y el se habían separado para buscar la manera de parar la apertura del abismo, de la cual se habían enterado gracias a Happy, de pronto un tipo alto vestido de verde y con los ojos vendados apareció.

-Element 4-

-Mi nombre es Aria y soy el mas alto de los element 4-

-_Otro rarito como Sai-_

* * *

**Mientras en Konoha...**

-Creo que alguien hablo mal de mi...-

-Cállate Sai-baka, hay que seguir buscando a Naruto para poder volver a buscar a Sasuke-kun!-

* * *

**Con Mizuki...**

Había llegado a la azotea del lugar, estaba lloviendo, lo cual para ella no era ningún problema.

-Lluvia-

-Sí, Juvia es la mujer de la lluvia, una de los element 4, nunca pensé que dos de los elements serian derrotados pero no subestimes a Juvia y Aria-

-Hmp-

Mizuki se puso en guardia, al demonio si era una maga, se había metido con sus nakama y lo pagaría.

-_Necesito mas agua para ese jutsu- _pensó algo molesta Mizuki_ -_**SUITON: TEPPODAMA-**

El ataque le dio de lleno a Juvia, sin embargo no la daño.

-Usas magia de agua?- Juvia estaba sorprendida -_Es tan hermosa y usa magia de agua-_

La maga empezó a decir incoherencias y hacer movimientos raros dejando a la kunoichi bastante confundida.

-Que cruel el destino separarla así de Juvia-

-No me jodas- dijo pensando lo peor: fangirl yandere -pero soy mujer- se quejo para si misma -_que pasaría si la tiro desde aquí... Naa, ni que fuese Yu-nee... usare algún genjutsu-_

Juvia seguía en sus idioteces hasta que vio muchas plumas a su alrededor y comenzó a sentir sueño, hasta que cayo profundamente dormida.

* * *

Con Naruto y Aria

Naruto rió, era un buen oponente...

-**TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!-**

Aria miro los clones, eran diez, pero no era la gran cosa, Tres de ellos se pusieron junto a otros tres y crearon unas esferas celestes para luego desaparecer y los tres que quedaban fueron hacia el, desapareciendo al chocar contra una pared de aire, sin embargo no noto que otros dos estaban detrás de el hasta que sintió un profundo dolor en su espalda.

Uno de los clones lo había atacado con el rasengan y mientras iba girando hacia el frente otro rasengan lo esperaba e hizo que si dirección cambiara, ademas de causarle un poco de daño en el pecho y al ir hacia atrás de nuevo choco contra el clon, que mantenía un kunai fuertemente agarrado, sin embargo en cuanto el objeto se clavo en su espalda lo suficiente desapareció con un "puf" y al chocar contra la pared termino de clavarse y antes de que pudiese levantarse un fuerte golpe lo noqueo.

-No fue tan mala idea entrenar con Yuki-neechan dattebayo!-

* * *

Loke había salido de la batalla, tenia un mal presentimiento respecto a la maga de espiritus estelares, sin embargo se detuvo unos momentos al escuchar ruidos en dirección al gremio y al voltearse vio el gigante caia ya sin el sello magico.

Sonrio y siguio corriendo, sin embargo cuando llego era tarde, se la habían llevado.

* * *

El mata dragones entro a la sala de comando donde se encontraba Jose.

-Le he traido un regalo- dijo soltando a Lucy

-Bien echo Gajeel-san, ¿seguro que esta viva?-

-Habra que ver-

De golpe Gajeel pateo a Lucy, haciendo que se estrellara contra la pared y lanzara un quejido.

El maestro sonrio y empezo a hablar por los megafonos

-Escuchen magos de Fairy Tail, hemos capturado a Lucy por lo que uno de nuestros objetivos esta completo- dejo de hablar en cuanto escucho un ruido a unos metros y le hablo a Gajeel -Bien, cuida que no se escape, iré a encargarme de las moscas que quedan-

Y sin mas salio en busca del que había causado aquel estruendo.

Y Gajeel aprovecho para torturar un rato a Lucy, golpeándola, pateándola...

Una y otra ve el dragon slayer de hierro golpeaba a la rubia sin piedad. Lucy no se defendía, no hacía intento alguno.

- No te tengo miedo.- se armó de valor la maga.- Si me matas, tendrás al gremio más peligroso que podrías tener como enemigo. Y ellos te perseguirán por lo que te quede de vida.

La risa de Gajeel resonó por toda la habitación.  
- Entonces, mejor.- dijo decidiendo a darle el golpe de gracia . Lucy cerró los ojos esperando el ataque que nunca llegó. - ¿Qué diablos?

El dragon slayer voló por los aires y se estrelló contra una pared. De las sombras, para sorpresa de Lucy apareció Kalipso con su paso elegante y una mirada sombría de color verde brillante.

- Heartfilia, vete de aquí y encuentra a Natsu.- dijo con seriedad a Gajeel.- No empieces con tus estupideces sentimentalistas y lárgate de aquí.

Lucy entre lágrimas huyó de allí dedicándole una última mirada a Kali.

"Buena suerte." Pensó antes de desaparecer.

-¿Apartando a la rubia para que no se lastime? -se rió de ella su contrincante.- Algo noble pero muy idiota.  
El cuerpo del chico se cubrió de escamas metálicas como una coraza comiendo el hierro de la sala. Tetsuryū no Uroko, no sabía como rayos le había llegado ese nombre a la mente... Kalypso se quedó quieta dudando de algo. Recordaba vagamente a alguien que solía hacer lo mismo. No tuvo tiempo para seguir meditando ya que Redfox se le tiró a matar con un golpe. Ella pudo esquivarlo fácilmente utilizando sobre ella misma la garra de Oblivion en modo rechazo.

- Eres rápida.- sonrió Gajeel al ver la habilidad de Kali.- No lo suficiente.  
Su brazo se transformó en una gran lanza y él apuntó hacia ella con una sonrisa sádica.  
Ella se lo vio venir antes que pudiese decir el hechizo y las primeras astillas del demonio de clavaran en la pared a su espalda.

-Tetsuryūsō: Kishin.- gritó Gajeel Redfox y Kali le devolvió el ataque evitando así que impactaran en ella.

-¡Kaosuryū no hōkō!-

Una vez que el rayo de energía oscura hizo su función de protegerla ella corrió hacia él pateando el aire dado a que la esquivó.

Para gran frustración de Kalypso, él veía venir sus ataques físicos pero ella no le daba tiempo a devolverle el golpe. La sonrisa de Gajeel se agrandaba y cuando Kali pateó su mano. De ella salieron cuchillas que se clavaron en su pie antes de que pudiese apartarse.

-Bōkyaku tsume: Kyozetsu.- gimió por la herida en su pie logrando distanciarse prudentemente. Se arrancó las cuchillas clavadas en la planta de su pie y no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar cuando Gajeel la golpeó en la quijada logrando que ella atravesase la pared limpiamente.

-Tetsuryū no Gō Ken.- dijo Redfox maniáticamente al caminar hacia ella.  
Kali se paró débil viendo de soslayo que quedaba del gremio.

Estaba en ruinas. Todo había sido destruido y lo poco que quedaba no era salvable. Kali sintió el nudo en su garganta al ver aquello. Ella no tenía la libertad de sentir lo que sentía. Ella sabía que si lo hacía. .. más adelante le destrozaría el alma... Eso no atenuó el dolor que sw formó en su pecho al ver el lugar en ese estado.

- Tu amado gremio está en su fin.- se burló el dragon slayer satisfecho en como estaba ella.

Su mente pasó a su primer día en el gremio, ese mismo día que había conocido a Erza y Gray... sus únicos dos amigos. Los únicos que la soportaban y querían. Tenía el labio partido y alguna que otra costillas rota. Escupió sangre al piso y trató de golpearlo con la desesperación y la furia pero los puños de Gajeel eran más rápidos... o más bien era ella la que estaba débil.

Los Tetsuryū no Gō Ken no cesaban de caer en su cuerpo hasta que ella terminó en el piso boca arriba. El dolor era demasiado. Sus puños se cerraron en las cenizas del piso y miró entre sus penstañas a los ojos rasgados de sangre de Gajeel... ella había visto esos ojos en algún lado.

" Mierda, voy a morir.", pensó con un gruñido. Todo ese camino para nada. El rencor, el odio por todo lo que le había pasado para nada desaparecieron por completo vaciando su cabeza. Estaba en paz, ya no le dolía. No se sentía preocupada ni feliz. Solo era... una gran nada en su pensamientos. No podía alimentarse su propia magia. Del mismo modo que natsu no podía comer sus llamas.

Se tranquilizó en ese estado de limbo pensando en lo que le había enseñado su padre adoptivo. Y sonrió al encontrar su fuente de poder en frente suyo.

Gajeel iba a volver a pegarle a la joven pero la mano de ella contuvo su puño. Trató de zafarse de su agarre pero por más que la sacudía ella era como una garrapata... entonces supo lo que hacía.

- Idiota.- la escuchó reírse.- Es tan delicioso sacar mi poder de ti y tan irónico que lo estoy disfrutando.

Kali dio unos pasos atrás esquivando el derechazo de Gajeel con una sonrisa soberbia en los labios.

- No te pongas tan arrogante. No sé de que hablas, yo no te daría poder ni que mi vida dependiese de ello.- volvió a atacarle subestimandole.

Mal hecho. Ella podía sentir la energía fluyendo en ella y comenzó a concentrar la en la palma de su mano. Cuando estuvo a su alcance, antes que pudiese golpearla, ella apoyo su mano en el pecho de su enemigo suavemente. La sonrisa maliciosa que le dio hizo estremecer al dragon slayer de hierro.

-Saikōsairyū no kiba.- susurró ella y lo que le siguió a eso, Gajeel no pudo escapar.

Su armadura se fue desintegrando y se vio metido en un tornado que giraba asfixiandolo mientras le arrancaba parte por parte su armadura. La cabeza iba a explotarle y su piel sentía que se la estaban sacando... entonces terminó y él cayó al suelo llevándose un buen golpe. no podía levantarse. El dolor seguía allí.

Kali se acercó a él y Gajeel gritó de la exasperación. Hace unos segubdos había estado dándole la paliza de su vida. ¿Cómo podía haberse dado vuelta la pelea tan fácilmente? La risa de la mocosa resonó en sus oídos tan clara como el agua.

- Simplemente me recordaste porque debo ser cruel.- ronroneó la chica.- Y que Fairy Tail me ha hecho demasiado suave.-

Lo agarró de su cuello elevandolo sin problema contra la pared y cerró su mano en un puño. Fue en ese momento... en que lo reconoció.

-¿Gadji-niisan?**-**

* * *

**Flashback**

Estaba hambrienta. Casi ni tenía fuerza del hambre que tenía. Maldecía a su tutor por haberla dejado en esa montaña de mala muerte para esperarlo hasta que decidiese regresar. Y tenuemente un aroma a carne asada le llegó a su nariz invitándole a seguir su olfato. Entre las ramas llegó a un niño de su edad... de pelo negro t ojos rasgados que deboraba su carne. A ella se le hizo agua a la boca y decidió usar su sumamente útil habilidad gitana de estafa y huida. Saltó sobre el chico y él la golpeó a ultimo momento irritado. Ella le pegó una patada en el estómago y él se rió.

- Pegas como niña-

- ¡Soy una niña!-

Él la miró sorprendido y la olfateó como un perro. Kalypso le pegó un codazo en la boca enseñándole los dientes pero su estómago rugió ocasionando la risa del niño.

- Soy Gajeel-

- Gadji.- repitió ella confundida. Esa era la palabra que utilizaban para los no gitanos.

- Ga JEEL.- hizo un mohín el chico.

Ella asintió rascándose la cabeza cuando él le ofreció su carne.

- ¿Qué haces en la montaña de todos modos?- le preguntó el dragon slayer.

- Espero a mi padre adoptivo que pase a buscarme.- respondió ocultando los datos posibles. - ¿Y tú?-

Él se cruzó de brazos y meditó si responderle.

- Vivo aquí con mi padre adoptivo...-

Kali enarcó una ceja... no podía ser posible. ¿O si?-

-¿ De casualidad es un dragón?-

- El tuyo también? -se sorprendió Gajeel.

Ella asintió. No podía decirle quién era su padre. Hasta ella misma le temía.

-¿Va a tardarse mucho?- preguntó el chico observando el Cielo que se oscurecía marcando la noche.

- Podrían ser días, o semanas. No estoy segura...-

Él la miró como si fuera algo interesante y no... diabólico. Él no le temía como la mayoría de la gente. De alguna forma ambos eran iguales.

-¿Quieres esperar en mi hogar? -la invitó confiado.- Hay comida y una cama, y hace calor... no como aquí fuera.-

Le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Kali dudó por un segundo pero terminó por agarrar su mano.

-¿Por qué no?-

**Finflashback**

* * *

La mano de Kali se quedo a centímetros de la cabeza de Gajeel. Él abrió los ojos sorprendido. Solo había una persona en el mundo que le decía así. ..

-¿Kali?-

Ella lo soltó de golpe y lo abraso, aunque lo soltó tras las quejas del chico.

-Te has vuelto fuerte, enana-

-No empieces con eso si no quieres una paliza!-

Gajeel soltó una de sus risitas, había extrañado a la enana cuando se había ido.

-e-na-na- dijo burlonamente separando las silabas

Y automaticamente ella lo golpeo.

* * *

Jose caminaba tranquilamente hasta que algo lo hizo estrellarse contra la pared y vio salir de las sombras a un chico pelirrojo con unos extraños ojos violetas anillados.

-Una hadita-

-No, yo soy kami y no te perdonare lo que hiciste-

Y sin mas utilizo el rinnegan para traerlo y clavarle un kunai en la garganta sin piedad alguna, dejando que se desangrara a sus pies.

* * *

Tras una media hora todos se reunieron y tras una gran mentira de Nagato para excusarse por matar al maestro salieron, viendo al viejo llegar a toda prisa.

-Tranquilo ya terminamos-

El maestro se quedo a cuadritos.

-Que que?-

-Yo derrote a Sol, Mizuki-chan a Juvia, Naruto a Totomaru y Aria, Kali-baka al mata dragones y Tou-san a Jose-

todos miraron sorprendidos a Nagato hasta que Naruto se le tiro encima haciendolo caer.

-Ese es mi tio Nagato!-

-Que no soy tu tio! espero...-

Lucy sin embargo ajena a la alegria de la victoria empezo a llorar.

-No empiecen con sus mierdas sentimentales- se escucho a Kali y Yuki.

-Rubia, nadie piensa que fue tu culpa, así que donde empieces a joder con tus llantitos de mierda te voy a dar una paliza ¿entendiste?- agrego la pelirroja

-Creo que alguien esta cabreada- canturreo Hidan.

* * *

En algún lugar...

-Valla, parece que te has vuelto fuerte... Ya quiero ver esa fortaleza quebrarse, lo interesante aun no empieza-

* * *

Uwaaaa al fin termine, no tengo escusas, realmente no tengo, solo que no tenia ganitas y quería flojear...

en fin... el omake, no lo puse por

a) no lo había terminado y tenia dos locas que estaban desesperadas por que subiera

b) estaba que me moría por publicar

c) el cap en si ya es mega largo a lo que acostumbro escribir, es el cap mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora en toda mi trayectoria como escritora de fanfics.

**¿Que les parecio? **

**¿como se desarrollara la siguiente saga?**

**¿hice bien las putas peleas?**

**¿Hidan sobrevivirá al siguiente capitulo?**

Y ahora para mis pervertidas lectoras

**Cuando estén claros los emparejamientos ¿quieren que haga lemons (irán aparte de la historia es decir no acá como en un principio los especiales de Storm Lovers de Nik_Drak95)?**

Bien, sin mas que decir... Bye!


End file.
